


Butterfly

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [1]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghwa may have a crush on a street performer named Lee Geon. Just maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

Jonghwa fumbled with his hands, glancing up at the street performer as he prepared the microphone and speakers. The same performer was always in the park beside Jonghwa's gym on Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturdays. Jonghwa had seen him many times before, ever since he had started holding performances a few months ago.  
  
_'Hello, my name is Lee Geon and I'm a music major in university. I donate everything I earn for children in need, please help me help others and please enjoy my music.'_  
  
The first time Jonghwa had seen the performer's sign, he had immediately taken out whatever money he had in his pockets and placed them in the upside down hat on the ground. He'd immediately been blinded by Lee Geon's bright smile and he hadn't dared to give any more money after that. He just panicked every time he saw Lee Geon smile, his heart hammering in his chest and hands getting sweaty.  
  
"Hello everyone," Lee Geon said and Jonghwa immediately looked up from his hands. "I didn't bring an instrument with me today so I'll be using some pre-recordnings and my voice," he continued and grinned, eyes turning to crescent moons. "I hope you enjoy my music, thank you," he finished and when the audience clapped, Jongwha naturally followed.  
  
Lee Geon opened his mouth and began to sing. Jonghwa could recognize the song, Butterfly by BTS and he smiled. He really liked this song and to have his favorite singer to sing it made it even better.  
  
He couldn't help but move along to the song, swaying from left to right as Lee Geon continued to sing.  
  
_Bzzz._  
  
His phone buzzed and when he opened it, he saw a message from his team mate, telling him that they needed to be back in the gym soon. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He'd rather sit out in the sun and listen to Lee Geon singing, but he had to get to practice.  
  
When Lee Geon finished the song, Jonghwa stood up, suddenly feeling nervous. He never left Lee Geon's performances early and he felt that if he did, he had to leave some money.  
  
"You can do this Jonghwa," he whispered to himself as he walked up to Lee Geon with hesitant steps, taking out his wallet.  
  
"Leaving already?" Lee Geon asked, away from the microphone just as he left the money and Jonghwa jumped in surprise, turning to look at Lee Geon with wide eyes. "You usually stay till the end."  
  
Oh. God. Lee Geon had noticed him!!  
  
"Yeah I-" he cleared his throat, "I have practice, sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Lee Geon said, smiling brightly and Jonghwa's heart was leaping again. Just as he turned to leave, Lee Geon stopped him. "Wait!" Jonghwa turned again to look at him. "What's your name?"  
  
"J-Jonghwa," he replied, a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"Jonghwa," Lee Geon said, testing the name and Jonghwa bit his lower lip. "I'm Kyungtak," he continued and smiled again. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah," Jonghwa mumbled and quickly turned around to hide his red cheeks. He could hear music start playing again behind him but he was far too distracted with his own thoughts to notice.  
  
Kyungtak. That was a nice name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a longer fic one day... but yeah I had to get this out...  
> and this is only my second time writing madtown, im still grasping the characters!


End file.
